


Villain Number Zero

by blueberrynraspberry



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, multiple aus combined, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrynraspberry/pseuds/blueberrynraspberry
Summary: After fighting his own feelings against Sportacus for a really long while, Robbie Rotten decides to isolate himself from the surface of LazyTown. But LazyTown is not the same without its mild villain, and everybody acknowledges that. Both Robbie and Sportacus have their own personal issues and with a little help of the locals of LazyTown, they try to solve each other's gaps.





	

It was a sunny day in the way too active LazyTown. The birds were chirping cheerfully, the kids were outside, playing a match of basketball, Mayor Milford was helping out Miss Busybody with gardening, Sportacus was up in his airship, obviously moving around, and even our Villain Number One was designing a new machinery – one that not even he knew what it did yet.

But the fact that he couldn’t think of a purpose for the new machine he was going to build was bothering him profoundly. Normally, he’d dedicate his work to getting The Blue Kangaroo outside Lazy Town, but lately, Robbie was finding it hard to think about having Sportaflop leave the town. And this was one of the main reasons why Robbie got a little bit anxious. Normally, you’d think that he was feeling so because he hated his lack of inspiration… but the real reason might be a little surprising to you.

The real reason for Robbie’s distress was that he actually _liked_ having The Blue Elf around. And that was certainly a bad thing, as Robbie is (or “should” be) depicting hatred, laziness, and _bad_ , as a general notion. Robbie is a “bad” person, he shouldn’t like having a hero around, right? This was stressing him out even more, because being fine with the idea of Sportacus around meant he was a bad person, but in a different way than he wanted to be in the first place: it was making him bad in a way that he didn’t want to be; it was unacceptable that he tolerated anything that had to do with Sportacus, leaving aside _liking_ his presence (!). All this frustration would leave the poor Robbie incredibly apprehensive. It was so hard for him to claim out loud that he actually _enjoyed_ The Blue Jumping Bean flipping, running, or literally jumping around, because of three main causes: 1. He’s always been the one to hate him (supposing someone “had” to), 2. If he didn’t hate him and plotted against him, his life would be way too boring, and 3. It was more than just tolerance and complacency that Robbie was feeling against Sportacus; it was closer to desire rather than the previous concepts. Yes, you read that right: **desire**. He actually couldn’t wait to see or hear him around.

In fact, it’s not lately that Robbie discovered the way he’s feeling for the superhero, it’s just that these feelings consumed him so much that he can no longer deal with them like in the beginning. He always knew what’s going on inside him, but found a way to suppress everything, because he thought it was the best for everyone if he did so. Robbie always felt like he didn’t matter, he’s always been conscious about the fact that he’s different, so he thought no one cares about him at all (I’ll get back to this later on, because we all know that isn’t true, and I need to expand on this). This is why The Most Rotten of Them All, well, wanted to become The Most Rotten of Them All - because he wanted to prove himself that he was right about no one being concerned about him.

Robbie’s desires about Sportacus were actually more than just having him around town; he wanted The Blue Kangaroo around _him_ more precisely, he wanted Sportaflop… in his arms… he was obsessing about his strength, about his smile, his mustache, deep baby blue eyes, or even… lips. And this was driving Robbie crazy. He was convinced he didn’t deserve someone as good and pure as Sportacus… but yet he still wanted him. And when Robbie would be about to phrase this idea in his mind, he’d feel actual remorse, knowing about himself that he wasn’t worthy. Boy, what a foolish, poor soul.

Now, getting back to our narration, where were we? Oh, correct, Robbie struggling with his undefined machinery. Being so annoyed with his lack of ideas, he decided to go out in the sun and let himself enervate under the sunlight, on his fluffy orange armchair (which was also his sunbed), as punishment.

After a few complaints about the kids’ noise, Robbie put on his sleep mask and began to think. What do you mean “about what”? It’s actually about _who_ and the answer is obviously Sportacus. The truth is, Robbie stopped fighting against the feeling that the kids’ voices was bringing to him, that being the memory of his… crush we can call him. Enough is enough, and so was Robbie’s resistance to his own feelings.

Up in his airship, The Blue Jumping Bean yelled at his door to open it. He took two steps on what was now a platform, flipped a bit his spyglass, then quickly scanned the town for possible threats. I think I just found a new nickname for Sportacus: The Blue Antivirus. If you didn’t grin, giggle, or chuckle at this, Pixel surely did.

Sportacus had his own issues. Being possessive with the children, having a tendency to be overprotective with them… and a weird feeling (that he hid around people) that he’s alone. For him, this feeling has made its presence felt only lately. He’d no longer go to sleep smiling, but feeling cold; at times, exercising would be pretty blunt without anyone else’s presence. He’d often interrupt his workout to check on the town from behind his spyglass. Of course, he could always join the kids’ games, and he’d do so, but it wasn’t that kind of loneliness he felt. Would he admit it or not, what Sportacus needed was _a partner_. I know, it sounds weird, but he wouldn’t use any other word.

From the left, to the right, everything seemed to be fine. The Blue Antivirus (ok, it’s the last time I call him this) sighed, put his spyglass back, and went back inside his airship. Inside, he automatically got himself an apple and chewed on it, gazing at the sky, whose color was matching his eyes. Minutes later, after he finished his snack, Sportacus decided to join the kids. He commanded the ladder down, then climbed it down.

With his bright smile on, the cheerful superhero made his athletic way to the children and greeted them.

“Oh, hi, Sportacus!” Stephanie greeted back catching the ball.

“Hi, Sportacus!” the rest of the kids said at once.

From where he was, Robbie could hear everything. Even he himself muttered a “Hi” under his breath in a twisted tone, resulted from his complex feelings towards The Blue Jumping Bean.

“What are you, kids, up to today?” Sportacus asked.

“Well, as you can see, we’re on to a basketball game, and later on we’re planning to do some baseball,” Stephanie replied enthusiastically.

“Really? Well that sounds just great!” the hero said, and he meant to continue with something, but his crystal went off and interrupted him. “Someone’s in trouble!” he exclaimed as usual.

The vision he had showed him one of the trees near Robbie’s current relaxation spot. After his signature move, he flipped above the walls and reached for the tree in a heartbeat. The poor cat was stuck up there.

 _This hasn’t happened in a while now; I guess it was about time,_ Sportacus joked to himself right before he began climbing the tree to get to the branch the cat was on.

As he heard the agitation getting closer to him, Robbie lifted his mask off one of his eyes to see what the big fuss was about. He silently and emotionlessly watched as The Blue Kangaroo saved the cat and made a remark in his mind that was somewhat similar to the superhero’s:

_I thought that cat died years ago._

“I thought I told you to take care last time we met in this situation!” Sportacus said softly and smiled as he let the animal go.

With the corner of his eye, he spotted the striped man peeping at him and thought: _Was this another setup by him? If so, what for this time? Isn’t he sick of how many plans of his I counterworked?_ But the tone of his thought wasn’t an angry or disgusted one. Judging by the way he made it sound, you’d rather say he liked the conflict between them.

We’d consider Robbie way too dumb if we said he didn’t notice when The Blue Elf peeped at him. He just didn’t want to pretend he wasn’t looking; he was too tired for that.

Two seconds later, Sportacus’ crystal went off again, and the usual phrase followed the beeps. This time, the vision showed the Mayor, struggling to shape Miss Busybody’s bushes and almost chopping off two of his fingers. The hero performed his well-known move and raced away from that area, to Miss Busybody’s house.

Robbie sighed and put his mask back. But 30 seconds later he took it off completely and jumped with excitement in his fluffy orange sunbed.

“I know it!” he yelled, but then quickly covered his mouth, hoping that no one heard him. “If Sportakuk doesn’t have anything to save, then I won’t have to see him flipping around!” he then said in a lower, softer voice. “I’ll just have to figure how to do this,” he added in the same voice. “I already tried to replace his crystal so he wouldn’t know he had to save something in the past, and having these little noisy monsters not get into trouble is way too hard to achieve. Hmm.”

After a few more moments of thinking, Robbie fell back asleep, but woke up almost immediately.

“Well, I guess the only remaining option would be that I completely isolate from ‘the surface’ of LazyTown,” the tired man sighed in desolation. “After all, nobody cares about a villain…” he added in a sad voice that he hadn’t used in literally decades.

He then proceeded to forcefully tap his foot on the ground to launch the lever that was meant to send his fluffy, orange nest to his lair, and pulled it. Afterwards, off he went to the… entrance (if we could call it so) of his lair, behind the giant billboard.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is still in development, so I will add tags every time I post a new chapter. English is not my mother tongue, so if you spot any mistakes, I'd be glad if you pointed them out :) Peace, and hope you enjoyed, and will enjoy what's coming next, stay fit until next time!


End file.
